Take on the Day
by Kyaserin Marii
Summary: We have chapter four and Mikey makes sure everyone has their juice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there...it has been awhile. I promise I have not abandoned any of my stories, it has been a little crazy here. My hubby and I took an awesome trip on the motorcycle in July...we traveled through about 12 states and had a blast. Unfortunately when we were about 500 miles from home we crashed. The motorcycle was totaled, but luckily we didn't get hurt too bad. I was down for about a month...but I am doing a lot better now. **_

_**I was watching t.v. one morning and an orange juice commerical came on...and I just had to write this. Hopefully getting this out of my system, I can finish out my other stories :)**_

_**I do not own them...man, I don't even own any juice. I need to go to the grocery store, heh.**_

* * *

><p>"Ok, what have you got?" Leo asked as he pulled out a kitchen chair and joined the three occupants of the room.<p>

The Shredder shuffled a stack of papers around until he found the one he needed. He cleared his throat.

"At 7:15 p.m. my foot soldiers and I will ambush you."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "Will I be alone?"

Shredder looked back at the paper in his hand. "Yes," he answered. "And it will be during a rainstorm."

Leo nodded. "Awesome."

He shifted his gaze to the person sitting next to Shredder as he poured a glass of orange juice.

"Karai?"

"At 9:45 p.m. I will lead your brothers into a trap, betraying your trust once again," she replied as she sat her notebook to the side.

"Raph will be hard to convince," Leo said and then took a sip of juice.

Her lips curled up into a small smile. "Of course."

Leo returned the smile. "Sounds great."

He turned to the last person. "Bishop?"

Bishop glared at the blue banded turtle over his glasses. "At 11:30 p.m. I will try to steal you away from Saki and then use you for some genetic experiments."

Leo's eyes widened.

"But your human friends will intervene, and I will not succeed." He frowned.

"Well alright then," Leo said and then took a drink from his glass. "Good thing I've got my orange juice."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This can be a oneshot for now...unless you would like the others to have a turn. :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you all so much for the reviews. You make me happy :) Here is Raph's turn...I'm working on the others._**

**_I still don't own anything...and I'm still out of juice! But I have Kool aid, and Kool aid rocks!_**

* * *

><p>Raph walked into the kitchen and pulled a chair out, he swung it around and sat down with the others at the table.<p>

"So, what do you have for me?"

Mikey was the first to look up from his daily planner. "It's a busy day. I have a prank planned for you at 7:00 a.m., 9:15 a.m., and 12:45 a.m."

"Could you change 9:15 to 11:30?" Raph asked.

Mikey turned a couple of pages. "Yeah, yeah, no problem. I'll switch you and Leo."

"Perfect," Raph said and then looked at the blonde lady next to Mikey. "Miss?"

"Um…yeah, at 6:20 p.m. you try to rescue me from this creep," she pointed to the tattooed man next to her. "But I scream and hit you with my purse."

"Distracting me?"

She popped her gum and nodded. "Um-hum."

"Terrific."

"What about you?" Raph gestured toward the grungy man.

"At 6:21 p.m. I whack yous wit a pipe when dat lady screams."

Raph snorted. "Giving you time to get away?"

"Yep,' the man bobbed his head.

"That's great."

Raph poured a glass of orange juice and took a sip. He looked at the last person at the table.

"What about you, Donny?"

"At 11:35 p.m. I get to stitch you up," Don said as blew the steam away from his coffee.

"Do I get a lecture about being careless?" Raph asked.

"No," Don replied with a sneaky smile. "I'll leave that for Leo or Master Splinter."

"Peachy," he said and then drained the rest of his glass. "Good thing I have my orange juice."


	3. Chapter 3

The murmuring inside the kitchen had Don stopping a few feet from the door. He took a deep breath and smoothed his hand down his face, trying to stop the twitching in his left eye.

"It's going to be a long day," he said to himself as he shuffled into the room.

All the noise stopped and everyone turned to the purple clad turtle.

Donatello took another deep breath and sat down in the empty chair.

"Ok, what is going on today?"

Mikey was the first to stand up.

"Aren't you on Raph's list today?" Don asked.

"Hey, I'm a busy guy," Mikey replied as he opened his planner.

"Let's see, at 1:20 I'm going to push that shiny red button."

"The one that I always say not to touch?"

Mikey nodded and flashed Don a toothy grin.

Don rolled his eyes. "Wonderful."

"Who's next?"

Raph stepped forward. "At 2:15 I take the shell cycle out."

"After I told you that I haven't finished fixing the brakes?"

"I sorta didn't hear that part." Raph shrugged.

"So I get to repair the bike _and _patch you up?"

"No…um, we'll have to fish the bike out of the river." Raph gave him a sheepish smile. "But I'm ok!" He gave him a thumbs up.

Don could feel the twitch again. "Great."

He poured a glass of orange juice and sat it to the side.

"Who else?"

Everyone stared wide eyed when Klunk jumped onto the table.

"At 5:25 I chew a cord to the security system into," the kitty said, in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Uh…" Don rubbed his eyes and shook his head, but the cat remained on the table…staring at him.

"I also hock a hairball up in your bed."

_Twitch. Twitch._

Don looked at the orange juice and then back at the cat.

Orange juice.

Cat.

Klunk blinked at him and then started to wash himself.

"Forget this!" Don yelled. He picked up the glass of juice and dumped it in the sink. He grabbed a mug from the counter and quickly poured a cup of coffee. He took several long drinks and let out a content sigh.

"Good thing I have my coffee." Don took another drink and glared at everyone from over his cup.

"Good thing for _you…_"


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is short I know...but I wanted something different for Mikey. I also wanted to get at least one story finished. Writer's block bites...it bites the big one! So, with this one marked complete, I can finish the others. **_

_**I like cheese and crackers and I don't own them.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Mikey was all smiles as he entered the kitchen. He threw a stack of folders on the table as the occupants of the room nervously looked at each other.

"Hello, friends!" Mikey exclaimed. "Fellow mutant brethren!"

"Let's just get this over with," Raph growled.

"Shut up," Don said and elbowed the red banded turtle. "You are just going to make it worse."

"I trust we are all ready for our day," Mikey continued, as he gathered glasses from the cabinet.

"Seems that you are," Leo muttered under his breath.

"Oh, Leonardo," Mikey sat the glass in front of his brother and handed him a folder. "You are going to loooove what we have planned today."

The blue clad turtle groaned as he flipped through the pages.

After he gave everyone a glass and a folder he went to the refrigerator and brought out the orange juice. He poured the glasses full and sat the empty pitcher in the sink.

"Ok, people," Mikey grinned as he pointed to the clock. "Drink up and let's get started!"

"Oh come on, Mikey!" Raph yelled and slammed the folder down. "You've got to be kidding!"

Don was shaking his head and leaned over to April, showing her an entry on the papers. "Is this even possible?"

Splinter's whiskers twitched as he looked over his folder. "Perhaps it is time I had a talk with Michelangelo."

Mikey laughed as everyone picked up their glass at the same time and took a long drink of the juice.

"It's a good thing you all have your orange juice!" He said as he bounced out the door.


End file.
